Collide
by DustyBooks
Summary: The night after a very rough expedition, Captain Levi shows up at Commander Erwin's room, only to collapse in his arms. If Levi had gotten hurt in the field, then why did he not tell Erwin about it earlier? And what happens when sudden memories of Levi's tragic past begin to haunt him again? (Might contain some mild swearing. Lots of hurt/comfort.)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I do not own Attack on Titan / Shingeki no Kyojin.

This story does not follow the original story.

_-_Present time_-_

Commander Erwin sat in his office, working on a report that had to be delivered the next day. The Survey Corps had just arrived back at the Headquarters after a particularly intense scouting mission, and there had been far too many casualties. The remaining soldiers were either grieving or simply exhausted, so Erwin had made sure to give everybody the evening off. The chores that had to be done could wait for tomorrow, morale was way too low. He, himself felt tired, too, so he decided to head straight to bed as soon as his paperwork was finished.  
Usually he would speak to his Squad Leaders for a moment in the evenings. They would drink some tea or something stronger, depending on the events of the day. Tonight, however, Erwin felt there was nothing left to say- and therefore there was no need to gather.  
With one last dip of ink, he signed his name and folded the paper.

There were three swift knocks on his door. Erwin sat up in his bed and stared into the dark. It was way past midnight, did somebody really show up at his room at this hour? Surely, another knock sounded, followed by a soft voice calling out his name.  
"Erwin? Erwin wake up." It was unmistakably Captain Levi.  
It was very unlike Levi to come to his personal room, especially at night. They usually discussed business in his office, or in the living room.  
"A minute." He called back.  
Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and gathering something more formal to dress in than his pajamas, he quickly got to the door. Perhaps something had happened and they needed to leave. Titans could've attacked the Walls again, they might have to engage in battle.  
He rubbed at his eyes and quickly went to unlock the door.  
"What's so important, did something-" He started, but stopped in his tracks when he saw his friend in front of him.

Levi was standing there, still in uniform. his skin seemed to have lost all color, apart from a minor bruise high on his cheek. He stared at Erwin with tired eyes, swaying a bit.  
"Sorry... Catch me."  
With that, his knees buckled and his lithe frame collapsed to the floor. Right in time, Erwin caught him and lowered him to the ground.  
"Levi!"  
Despite calling his name and shaking him roughly, Levi remained unresponsive. His eyes were closed and his body motionless in Erwin's arms. His skin felt cold to touch.  
Erwin took his friend's wrist in his hand and pressed down. It was so very weak that he almost missed it, but them he registered the rapid pulse underneath his thumb. With a small sigh of relief, he bent over his face, and heard his shallow breathing coming out in short gasps. At least he wasn't dead.  
With one arm around his back and another underneath his knees, he lifted Levi in his arms and started to run for the small medical wing of HQ. He doubted anyone was there at this hour, though, so he would need help. On his way, he passed Squad leader Mike's room. With his foot he kicked the door a few times, banging loudly to wake Mike up.  
Within seconds the door flung open and seeing Levi hanging limply in Erwin's arms Mike understood.  
"I'll get Hanji." Erwin nodded and continued his way.

Running through the hallway, Mike informed Hanji of what had happened.  
"What do you mean unconscious? He was fine this afternoon. A bit roughed up but he wasn't wounded, was he? What happened?"  
"Ask the Commander later on. We have to go, see if he needs a hospital."  
"Roger that."  
when they got there they saw their Commander standing over Levi, who was laid down sloppily on one of the hospital beds, one leg dangling uselessly over the edge. Erwin's hands hovered uncertainly over the small body, unsure of what to do.  
"I don't know where he's hurt." He said,his voice not as steady as he would've liked.  
Slow drips of blood were now beginning to leak from the corner of Levi's mouth, staining the white pillow his head rested on. With a few steps Hanji was right next to them, and without hesitation she began to unbuckle the straps of Levi's harness, removing the straps swiftly and then loosening up his cravat before removing it.  
"Did he get hurt on the field?" She asked, while working on the buttons of his shirt.  
"He would've told me when we got together yesterday." Erwin said.  
Mike frowned at him. "We didn't get together at all. Last night everyone just went to bed."  
That was when Erwin realized what he had done. He had cancelled the gathering last night. That meant the last time he had seen Levi was right before the expedition yesterday. He hadn't bothered to see if everyone was okay, he had been too caught up in his own business, that he had forgotten about his colleagues, his friends. If one of them had died on the field, would he have heard? This was unacceptable. He had merely assumed they were all-right.  
He clenched his fists. "I see."  
Just how long had Levi been like this? If he had gotten hurt on the field, how come he didn't ask for help earlier? He knew how important it was to report injuries to a superior. He should've told Erwin earlier. Even when the gathering was cancelled.  
Hanji was done with the buttons, and carefully pushed the fabric aside. Their eyes went wide. Dark bruised covered his entire torso, some disappearing beneath his trousers to his hips. Erwin wondered if his legs were bruised too. On either side of his chest, a few ribs stood out a bit awkwardly.  
"Are they broken?" Asked Mike.  
"Yes." Hanji looked up. "We need to get him to a doctor. I think he is bleeding internally."  
Erwin nodded, glad he had a task at hand. He stood tall. "Get one of the carriages ready, use horses that haven't been with us on the expedition. I want them to be fast."

Erwin braced himself while the carriage rode fast across bumpy, irregular paths. It wasn't very far to the hospital, half an hour at most, but minutes appeared to last an eternity and Levi wasn't getting any better.  
Hanji was now in charge back at HQ and Mike was currently driving the cart. Erwin sat inside. Levi laid stretched out on the bench, head resting in Erwin's lap. Every once in a while, he would stir in his sleep, as though on the edge of waking up but never quite making it. Until they arrived at the hospital, there was nothing he could do to help him.  
He hoped, that when Levi woke up again, they could talk this through.

_-_Yesterday_-_

They were caught off guard. There hadn't been any flare signals, and that wasn't a good thing. Levi knew, that usually meant there was no-one left alive to give said signal. There were at least ten of them, coming into their direction at unusual speed. Aberrants. They had encountered many Titans before today, Levi even took down a Crawler earlier. Loading his gun, he fired of a black smoke signal to warn the others before turning to his squad.  
"Advance!" He yelled, loud enough for everyone to hear.  
Had they known earlier, they could've prepared a strategy. Levi cursed silently before slamming the grapple hooks of his 3D maneuver gear into the flesh of a nearby Titan, effectively launching himself up to slice its nape. Beside him he saw Eld taking down another, assisted by Petra. What was behind them, however, went unnoticed.  
There was no time to think. He had to intervene. At top speed and perhaps using a little too much of his gas supply he jumped in between his comrades and the advancing beast and pushed them aside.  
He had only just gotten them out of the way when he felt an enormous force collide with his body.  
The sky tumbled around him and he hit the ground- hard. His blades landed a few meters away, but before he could get to his feet, the Titan slammed its hand down. Levi managed to propel himself forward a bit right before he was crushed, but then huge fingers reached out and curled around his frame. He felt his 3DMG break under immense pressure. His rib-cage was squeezed and he couldn't breathe. His body was lifted upwards, high above the ground, but he was unable to move in the unforgiving grip of the hand around him.

The Titan held the little figure above its open mouth, smiling wickedly before letting go.

A/N:

Good evening,

Thank you for reading this chapter!  
Please feel free to review or PM at any given time.  
I'll make sure to reply to you either privately or in these little author's notes.  
If you have any ideas of your own that you'd like to share, feel free to message me.

Love,

DustyBooks


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

I do not own Attack on Titan / Shingeki no Kyojin.

This story does not follow the original story.

_-_Yesterday_-_

There was nothing he could do, his body was absolutely crushed and his gear was fucked. There was no way out. He refused to be cowardly though, so he kept himself from crying out when he felt the fingers let go of him slowly. One by one, as though the beast was trying to tease him, until he was only being held by one of his legs. Painfully hanging upside down above those razor sharp teeth he realized that this was indeed going to be the end. Levi looked down, and saw his squad fighting to get to him. Most Titans were down by now.  
A few had gotten past them, but Levi knew he had warned the others with a flare. He figured he had done his job well enough. He was vaguely aware of a purple smoke signal being fired. With a low growl, the Titan held him high above its open mouth, smiling wickedly before letting go. Levi closed his eyes. Wind surged through his ears as he fell to his certain death.  
Until suddenly- he didn't.  
A body collided with his own, ramming into him and shoving them both away from the teeth that slammed closed where he had been only a second ago.  
For the second time that day, Levi's body made contact with the ground. They slid across the wet grass until coming to a stop. Both men laid still for a moment- Levi focused on sucking in precious air now he had the chance. He felt rain falling on his body as he laid there. The weight on top of him was hurting him so he weakly pushed it away.  
It had been Gunther. He got to his feet quickly and placed a hand on Levi's chest. "Captain, you okay? Don't move."  
Levi nodded, unable to talk. He heard his blood rushing in his ears- Adrenaline was pumping through his system. The world around him was spinning and he saw Petra and Eld running to them.  
"Heichou!" Petra called. She got closer and Levi saw her face above his. Drops of water fell from the tips of her hair, the rain was getting heavier.  
Eld Jinn dropped to his knees by his other side, staring at him in disbelief. "You saved our lives back there."  
Levi knew he had to get back to their mission, he had to get his squad home safely. "My... My horse?" Talking hurt- but the rest of his body felt strangely numb.  
"Right here."  
"Good."  
Levi pushed himself up, ignoring his teammates' protest- and with support from Gunther and Petra he got to his feet. When he had briefly thanked Gunther for saving him he carefully mounted his horse. He couldn't sit completely straight, subconsciously he knew at least a few of his ribs were broken, so he sat slightly hunched as not to puncture anything.  
He glanced around and scanned the area. His team was okay, only Oulo seemed to have hurt his arm. Furthermore, apart from a few scratches here and there his squad was intact. In the distance he saw the faint remains of a green flare. He gave out orders to follow the general direction of the flare, and they departed, continuing the expedition like usual. Petra rode right next to him, and it took Levi quite some effort to convince Petra he was fine. She didn't seem to fully believe him and watched his every move closely, but she kept quiet from that moment on. Thankful for that, Levi felt himself on high alert, not yet noticing the pain, he carried on. He would take care of his injuries later, there was no time to waste now.  
In the back of his mind, he knew that the pain would come crashing down very soon.  
But for now, the adrenaline would keep him going, as it always did.

_-_Present time_-_

The waiting room was quiet. Mike was pacing back and forth slowly, from one white wall to another. Erwin was sitting in one of the highly uncomfortable chairs, leaning back with his eyes closed. Mike could see that the Commander was thinking, so he didn't bother to start a conversation. They had been here for at least two hours, and even though Erwin had dismissed Mike a while ago, the Squad Leader refused to leave.  
Mike was tired, but kept moving up and down the room to keep himself up. He wouldn't fall asleep here anyway, the signature hospital scent hung around the building stronger than he ever smelled it before. It was safe to say that Mike didn't really like hospitals.  
It was another ten minutes when the door opened to reveal an older man. He had brownish grey hair, a shiny bald spot in the middle. his face was wrinkled but kind.  
"Good night, gentlemen." He said, his voice was a bit hoarse. "We have just finished up in surgery."  
"How is he?" Erwin asked, sitting up straight.  
The doctor frowned. "It was a close call, but we have repaired the damage inside and he will most likely survive." He said. "He is sleeping now, but we've giving him blood transfusions and something to stop the pain. It was remarkable, really. He was bleeding internally. The blood was flowing rather slowly, and yet he had lost a significant amount already. Just how long has he been walking around like this?"  
Erwin shrugged. "It must've happened yesterday during the expedition, I don't know when exactly."  
The doctor nodded excitedly. "Ah indeed! I have heard all about these expeditions, Commander. It must be wonderful to step outside those walls." Erwin decided not to respond. The doctor was quick to break the uncomfortable silence that followed. "Either way... Captain Levi had some serious bruising all over his body, unlike anything I have seen before. And he suffered a couple broken ribs. Furthermore he will most likely be okay."  
Erwin thanked the man. "When will we be able to see him?" He asked.  
"Perhaps tomorrow, maybe later. I think it would be wise for you to get some sleep yourselves. Don't you worry. As soon as he shows signs of waking up we'll send someone to inform you. We will have to run a few tests to examine the damage when he is awake, but other than that you are free to stay with him."  
Again, they thanked the doctor. Slightly disappointed they made their way outside.  
Both men had been hoping they would be allowed to see Levi, but overall they had received good news. The ride back was silent, Mike was steering and Erwin sat next to him, the carriage empty. The sun had already started to rise and the landscape bathed in in warm orange. It was late in autumn, there were barely any leaves hanging on the trees and the ground aside the road was mushy and wet.  
A bird sang a song in the distance.

Erwin wondered why he felt so hollow inside.

A/N:

Good evening,

I hope you enjoyed this rather short chapter.  
I wasn't sure about what hospitals looked like in the SnK universe, so I didn't go into detail all that much.  
If it's very bad then please just use your imagination.  
Please feel free to review this story or PM me at any given time and I'll get back to you as soon as I can.

Response to Reviews:

RR - Thank you for your sweet words, I do plan on much more dramatic stuff in the following chapters, so stay tuned :-)  
Hopefully this chapter wasn't too lame, I just needed to put it in between the good stuff to tie it together.  
I hope you enjoyed it though!

Love,

DustyBooks


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

I do not own Attack on Titan / Shingeki no Kyojin.

This story does not follow the original story.

_-_Present Time_-_

The lights in the room were dim, but it still hurt his eyes when he tried to blink them open. His surroundings were unfamiliar to him, he was laying on a bed but had no memories of going to sleep. He took a slow breath, his chest hurt- something was most definitely wrong. Carefully Levi pushed himself up, only to let out a pained gasp and slide back down again.  
There were sounds coming from outside the room he was in, footsteps and some muffled conversation. The fact that he wasn't alone didn't comfort him in the slightest.  
What if it was them? That was not possible, was it? Did they finally come after him, even when the debt was payed? But if that were true, the fact that he was still alive was odd. They didn't need him for anything, so why not kill him when they had the chance? Or did they need answers? Did they want information?  
No. It couldn't be them. Impossible.  
There was no more time to ponder about what happened, for the door was pushed open and a man shuffled through. Levi followed his every move, the guy was staring at a piece of paper with a frown on his face and he walked towards the end of his bed slowly without looking up.  
He stood there for a few seconds before Levi got uncomfortable with his presence. "Wh... Who are you?" He asked, his voice softer than he expected.  
The man looked up- startled. "Oh. Didn't expect you to wake up yet."  
He placed his paper down on the edge of the bed and came to stand closer to Levi, who tried but failed miserably to move away from him.  
"Try not to strain yourself, you are fragile right now. Just relax, I'm here to help. My name is Doctor Lenz. I'm going to ask you some questions, if you don't mind."  
Levi didn't reply, his mind trying to process what he had just heard. Why was there a doctor with him, was this a hospital? Why would he be in a hospital?  
"First of all, how are you feeling?" Lenz asked.  
He had to think about that for a minute. There were a few answers he could give the man.  
He could lie and say he was fine, try to get out of here as soon as possible. He could explain why he needed to go back to Headquarters right now. Erwin was probably wondering where he was, and since he himself didn't even know how he had gotten here Erwin might not know either. Besides, there was a lot to do at work, he hadn't even finished the paperwork from the last expe-

The last expedition-

He hadn't finished the paperwork yet.

Halfway through he had stopped. He had gone to see Erwin, he wasn't feeling well.

What happened after that?  
Why was he at the hospital?  
Did Erwin bring him here?  
Where did he go?

_-_After the Expedition_-_

Most soldiers were quiet, dismounting their horses and heading straight to HQ. Coming to terms with the events of the day, the common reaction was to be shocked, seemingly broken beyond repair. Levi knew that with a couple of days things would go back to normal. They always did, they simply had to.  
He himself was one of the last to be in the stables with his horse. He shakily climbed off- only then realizing he might've underestimated his injuries a lot. He had been in the same hunched position for what felt like forever and stretching out proofed to be incredibly painful. It took some time to stand up straight, but when he finally managed to stay upright he was glad to see that nobody was paying attention to him.  
No way that anybody would see him in such a state.  
He gave his horse the usual treatment, though a bit rushed. There were people assigned to tend to the horses, and even though Levi liked to give his companion a little extra attention after expeditions, he felt too tired to stay very long. He did give him an apple as a treat. And another one for good measure.  
"You did well today." He muttered, stroking its nose while it ate the apple from his hand.

Back at HQ the atmosphere was glum. Some soldiers were drinking, some had retreated to their bunks. There had been a lot of losses today, so Levi didn't blame them. Those who had gotten hurt were being treated, wounds tended to and bruises cooled. Upon seeing this, Levi decided to head for his room and check on his own injuries. He would wait for the gathering tonight before mentioning it to the others, his colleagues should be treated first. He briefly thought of Oulo and hoped he hadn't hurt his arm too bad today. He would have to go and see for himself, first thing tomorrow.

It was bad. He had already figured it wouldn't be pretty, but this. This was another thing.  
His body was littered with more bruises than normal, and it _hurt_. With gentle touch he traced his fingers over his now bare torso, some of his ribs were broken, without a doubt. He was going to have to tell Erwin about this. And he would've done so right away, had he not noticed the huge stack of paperwork that had been dumped on his desk. Whenever there was more paperwork than he could handle himself, Erwin would always give half of it to Levi. He didn't really mind it, although it wasn't exactly one of his favorite tasks.  
Assuming that Erwin had at least an equal pile of papers to deal with, if not more, Levi decided to wait until tonight before telling him about his injuries. Surely he would manage to stay strong for a few more hours.  
And so, Levi carefully sank down in his chair and started flipping through the pages.

How much time had passed since he started working, he didn't know.  
His room had darkened, it must be late.  
A knock sounded on the door. "Heichou?" It was Petra.  
Levi went to stand up, but quickly sat down again when red hot pain surged through his entire frame. The dizziness was back, he blinked but it wouldn't go away this time.  
"Let yourself in... The door is open." He said, struggling to keep face straight and breathing though the pain.  
She entered and stood in the middle of the room, not sure whether to come closer or not. The Captain didn't even look up from his work, which wasn't unusual, but something felt off.  
Shrugging it off, Petra took a few steps forward and placed the bowl she held in her hands on his desk.  
"You didn't show up at dinner so I brought you something. It's not much but I thought-"  
Now, he did look up. He looked pale. "Thank you, Petra."  
She went to turn around, but then blurted out what she had really come to ask.  
"Levi Heichou- I, well... Are you okay?" All was quiet. "After the expedition, when you fell, it was pretty bad and I thought maybe you need to go see a medic? Not to be blunt, sir, but I really think you should."  
She braced herself to be told off, or maybe he would just ignore her statement and make her leave, but he didn't. He just looked at her for a moment, and gave her a nod.  
"I know, I'll tell Erwin about it later. How is Oulo?" He replied tiredly.  
"He's okay, it looked worse than it was, really." Petra replied, taken aback at the lack of fire in her Captain's voice.  
Levi nodded again. "Good."  
The conversation was over. Petra understood as much. She left the room with a concerned frown, but dared not to ask any more questions.

Commander Erwin would sort this out, surely.

More time passed, the food long forgotten on the corner of his desk. Levi had stopped working quite a while ago, now just staring at the letters that appeared to be dancing across the paper. Shaky hands reached for his abused ribs. How much longer could he sit here? He felt ready to pass out. He pushed his chair back, weakly getting up and stumbling across the room to the door. He had promised Petra to tell Erwin about this. He promised. He had to.  
The hallway was empty, Levi felt a bit confused as to why nobody was around- What time is it? Had he missed the meeting?  
He put one foot in front of the other, after a few steps he stumbled, fell against the wall and winced in pain. His vision was blurry, worse than before. His arms were heavy, his palms pressed against the cool surface of the wall he leaned on. A little push and he was back upright. Move. Now.

His feet brought him to Erwin's room. He knocked, waited and eventually, when Erwin opened the door the room tilted around him.  
He hoped he had apologized for missing the meeting before passing out.

A/N:

Hello everybody,

my apologies for being super slow with updates, but here ya go.  
I hope it was good and I'm excited to hear what you think!

Response to Reviews:

jcselby -

Hi!  
I'm so glad you liked it so far!  
I'll try to update every once in a while, I hope you don't mind if the updates take some time.  
Have a wonderful day and please stay tuned for the next chapter :)

RR -

Hey again!  
You are so fun, I love how enthusiastic you are!  
I hope hope hope that you like this chapter, I am honestly just making stuff up as I go.  
Of course, if you have any suggestions you can always tell me what you'd like.  
I'll see you in the next chapter!

Love,

DustyBooks


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:

I do not own Attack on Titan / Shingeki no Kyojin.

This story does not follow the original story.

_-_Present Time_-_

It had been two days since Levi woke up for the first time. To him, it felt like it had only been two hours. Falling in and out of unconsciousness he had lost all sense of time. He was healing well, the doctor had told him, but he wasn't allowed to slow down on the painkillers yet.  
The medication he was given made him feel drowsy and every time he was given another dosage he would be dead to the world for at least a few hours. The doctor said it was normal, and Levi figured he should trust the man. This time when he woke up again he found a pair of piercing blue eyes looking directly at him, and by the Walls, Levi was more than happy to see the man beside him.

Of course he wouldn't ever say such a cheesy thing, so he went with his second best option.

"Stop staring at me."  
Erwin smiled. "It's good to see you awake."  
"How long have you been here?"  
"A while, I was here yesterday too, but you were asleep."  
Levi scoffs. "Are you often watching me sleep, old man? That's a bit disturbing."  
"Call it what you want. It's my duty as your Commander to stay updated on your health." Erwin said.  
"Oh I'm doing absolutely fucking great, thank you very much. When do I get out of here?"  
"Not yet. You'll have to stay for a while longer, but we hope to have you dismissed by the end of the week." Erwin said. "You still need to heal after your surgery, but they expect you to be back on your feet soon enough. I promised them to look after you once we have you back, so don't expect to be allowed to do lots of work right away."  
"I know, I didn't think so. Doesn't make it less annoying though."  
Erwin nodded, but then looked down at his feet and kept quiet. Levi knew Erwin was searching for words in that big head of his.  
"Just say whatever you need to say. Seriously, sometimes I worry your eyebrows will fall off when you frown like that." He joked, but Erwin didn't smile this time.

Erwin looked up. Dead serious. "Just, don't take this the wrong way." He said. "But I arranged that you'll be sleeping in my room when you get back."  
Levi's eyes widened in shock. "The fuck does that come from?"  
"You've been having nightmares, Levi. I don't want you to injure yourself any further in your sleep. You tend to trash about quite a bit and you are too fragile for that right now. Besides, you'll need someone to help you get dressed in the morning and everything, I figured it would be easier to be sleeping in the same room anyways." Erwin sighed. "And I also think you have been dealing with those nightmares for a long time already. You look so tired all the time, you need help."  
With some effort Levi pushed himself up on his elbows. "Sleeping in the same room is a terrible idea, Erwin."  
"You're not denying that you need help." Erwin said.  
"Tch. Are you my therapist now, or what?"  
Erwin shook his head. "I only want to help you. As for now, you should sleep. I want you dismissed as soon as possible because I need you at work."

And Erwin kept his word. By the end of that week, the doctor very reluctantly dismissed the Captain. He made Erwin promise to take good care of his injuries and to not make him deal with too much stress. Besides that, he gave him a few bottles of translucent liquid, said it was for faster healing. With it came a syringe.  
Erwin took it and thanked the man, before leaving to wait in the carriage he brought to go back with. Hanji was picking Levi up, they would be here in a little bit. So Erwin got seated and waited, the small bottles he had gotten from the doctor safely in his pocket.

Now that he was on a lower dosage of painkillers Levi felt _everything._ Not only did he feel that he had actually been through surgery for internal bleeding, but he also felt all the rough bruises, broken ribs and his sore muscles. Soon he'd have to stop taking the pills, because it was too expensive and sparse. For now, he still had a few left and it was enough to last him through the afternoon and he decided to enjoy even the slightest numb feeling in his body. It kept the pain manageable for now.  
He consciously placed one foot in front of the other, careful not to stumble as his bruised body had to adjust to being in motion again after laying down for so long. His arm was slung awkwardly over Hanji's shoulder; she was a bit too tall for this but he was grateful for the support she offered him. She had her own arm wrapped around his slim waist, holding him close against her to keep him upright. Normally he might've complained about her coming into his personal space, but he was too focused on his footing to be bothered. Besides, he was the one who had stubbornly refused to be put in a wheelchair or to walk on crutches. Imagine the humiliation once he came back to work. No. He was going to walk an he was going to do it by himself. (With a little help from Hanji.) So yeah, he knew he had no right to complain right now.  
"Almost there, the carriage is right outside." She said. Her voice was as bright as always, but he sensed she was worried.  
Levi didn't do as much as nod, his body felt too heavy. "Levi are you okay?" Hanji tried.  
He hung his head down, unknowingly letting her support most of his weight. "I- Yes... It's the medication. It makes me feel... Odd." He mumbled.  
Hanji eyed her friend. He had been a bit unsteady ever since they got him out of bed. She knew that he was hurt and that he had been getting some sort of medication that made him sleep a lot but it still was very weird to see him in such a state. He was wearing casual clothes, but nothing too sloppy. If he were to stand up a little straighter nothing gave the impression something was wrong, apart from the dark bruise high on his cheek and the dark circles underneath his eyes.  
But the fact was that he had been injured pretty bad and despite being released from the hospital she was practically dragging him along as he struggled to stay upright.  
She didn't like the idea of his medication messing with his body, and she didn't like that he was released from the hospital so soon. That was Erwin's doing. Needless to say she was slightly annoyed with her Commander.  
"It's beyond strange to see you like this. You should've stayed in bed longer. I don't trust it."  
Levi frowned. "It should be fine- Doctor said so."  
With a sharp tug she hauled his arm a bit higher over her shoulder. He winced but said nothing.  
"At least you won't have to take those drugs anymore once you're back at HQ. I'm sure I can fix something else that'll work just as good."  
Levi forced himself to look up and glare at his friend. "Don't you dare test your freaky little science projects on me." he mumbled, trying to stay awake as the carriage and Erwin came into view.

Once inside, Levi slumped down on the little bench beside his friend. She was keeping an eye on him; he could feel her eyes boring into his mind.  
"Levi." She said, a while after Erwin got the horses moving. "Are you sure you're well?"  
He was visibly swaying as the carriage rocked over the uneven road.  
"Just a bit sleepy... I'll be fine." He uttered, sliding to the side until he was leaning against the wall of the carriage. His eyes fluttered, Hanji watched closely as he -unwillingly- succumbed to restless sleep.

_-_One long ride later_-_

When Erwin hopped off his seat and went to open the door for Hanji and Levi he was greeted with a sight too adorable to ever forget. Levi was curled in on himself in the far corner of the carriage, fast asleep. Next to him with her head on his shoulder lay Hanji. She had stretched her legs to rest on the bench on the other side of the small space.  
Careful not to startle the two Erwin got inside and nudged them awake. It took some effort to wake Hanji up but when she did she moved aside to let him get to Levi.  
With tender touch he grabbed the Captain's shoulders and shook him a little. The younger man stirred but didn't wake.  
"Levi, we're here." He said. "Get up." Once more he shook him.  
Silver blue eyes shot open, suddenly two hands collided with his chest and he was being roughly shoved away. Hanji immediately jumped in between the two, quickly grabbing hold of Levi's wrists in an attempt to hold him in place.  
"No! No, stop don't-" He stuttered, trying desperately to move away from them, pushing himself further into the corner whilst trying to tug his wrists free.  
"Levi, It's me, calm down, you're okay!" Erwin rambled, he got closer to his friend and tried to get his attention.  
He was trashing about, breath hitching as he strained his ribs.  
"Look at me!" Erwin yelled, jumping forward and roughly grabbing his face in his two hands, forcing wild eyes to lock onto his own. "Stand down, soldier!" He said, a command now.  
Finally Levi snapped out of it, gaze clearing and tension leaving his body. "E-Erwin?"  
"Yeah, you're okay."  
Slowly Hanji released his wrists, feeling guilty for squeezing so hard as she saw the red imprint of her fingers. He didn't seem to notice as his now free hands shot to his sides, clutching there, breathing heavily.  
"Levi?"  
"Hurt myself, my ribs- Fuck. Let's just- get going."

They took a few moments to let Levi recover from his sudden outburst, and didn't say much as they made their way from the carriage to HQ. Once again Hanji held their friend upright as they walked, causing some curious soldiers to look their way, whispering to each other right when they were out of hearing distance of the three. Humanity's strongest, terribly injured and then back within a week. Erwin wondered if he made the right choice to have him back here so soon, but he knew that Levi had an image to hold up. Without him the morale would be low and that was the last thing they needed after an expedition like the last.  
He had gotten everything he needed to look after his friend. He was going to take good care of him. So why did he feel so restless?  
Absentmindedly fumbling with the bottles in his pocket he led the way to his room, where he and Levi would now stay together. There was a sleeping mat laid out on the floor, and with only the slightest protest they managed to put Levi down so he could sleep some more.

Erwin told Hanji to get back to work, and decided to stay in his room instead of his office with some paperwork so he could watch over Levi.  
Somewhere deep down he knew. This was going to be a long ride.

A/N:

Hello sweeties,

Once again I took long to write a new chapter. I am sorry but here you are, better late than never.  
Next chapter could contain something more about Levi's past? Perhaps like, a flashback or a dream?  
Perhaps an entire chapter dedicated to some horrible experience he had in the Underground?  
And maybe more hurt/comfort stuff.  
And what about those mysterious bottles that the doctor gave Erwin, suspicious huh?  
So many ideas and so little time!

Response to reviews:

Steefwaterbutter - Thank you so much for your reviews! I love that you took some time to write one for every chapter, that's so kind of you! I so hope you like this one to because I think it's a bit of a hot mess. Next chapters will be better I think! I would like to hear what you think, and if you have any ideas of your own feel free to throw them my way!

RR - Hey! First of all, How was your field trip? Had fun? And then, oh my god how I love your reviews. You are really too sweet to me. I can't handle it. Literally can't. I read your review on the bus to work and I was smiling like an idiot the entire ride. I so hope I didn't let you down on this chapter, too! Please tell me what you think, and I'm trying to make my chapters longer. Promise. It's a bit difficult though, with the limited time I have. Either way, thank you. So much.

Have a good one!

Love,

DustyBooks


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:

I do not own Attack on Titan / Shingeki no Kyojin.

This story does not follow the original story.

_-_Present_-_

Erwin looked up from his paperwork when he heard a little noise from his friend. He was on his side, hand clenching and unclenching on the pillow he lay on. The covers had slid down to his hips, Erwin could see the slight shudders that went through Levi's torso every once in a while as he dreamed of god knows what.

_-_Dreaming_-_

The streets of the Underground were quiet tonight, unusually so. Nothing in the place gave away the presence of human beings here. Merely the sound of a rat scurrying away into a heap of trash, or some stray cat running across the roofs above. Levi knew he would be in for some trouble if he entered the building they stood in front of, but said troubles would be doubled if he ran.  
"Are you sure I can't go with you?" Farlan asked.  
Levi shook his head. "We talked about this. Can't change the future now."  
Farlan knew. They had talked this through too many times for him to think there was another way. He had asked- no, _begged_ Levi to leave with him, to run. He had tried to make him turn on his heel and take the easy way out. But truth was, there was no such thing. There was no good place to hide here underground and they couldn't very well go up to the surface. The toll was too high and even if they managed to get enough money to buy their way out, they would be recognized and arrested right away. They were stuck, backs against the wall.  
Now their fate had brought them where they stood now and there was no turning back.  
Levi inhaled, held it, let go. Farlan's hand reluctantly slid off of his shoulder and he knew this was it.  
"Whatever you do, don't fight them. Maybe they understand, give us another week or two."  
"See you on the other side."  
Levi placed his hand flat against the wooden door, pushed it open- it wasn't locked. the room he entered wasn't completely dark, but the lone candle on the dining table made shadows dance across the walls. Three men sat around said table. One more chair remained- empty for now. Small particles of dust visibly hovered around the room.

In the middle sat the Boss. Levi had only seen him once when he was asked to do the job. The Boss was a tad old but looked very neat. His hair was tightly slicked back and his shoes were shiny, his grey suit looked very expensive. If anything was known about the Boss, it would be that he was not one to underestimate. He had men everywhere, and he acted as he pleased. Simply put: If the boss decided he disliked you, or if he didn't need your services anymore, you were a dead man.  
Levi wasn't exactly sure why he was still alive.  
The guy on the left was familiar as well, they had met before.  
Levi had never seen an actual Titan before, but if anything, this guy came pretty damn close. He was tall, broad and strong. His powerful muscles were easily visible through his shirt, his hands looked like they could easily crush a skull with one squeeze and his appearance in general would be enough to make even the bravest of men shiver in fear. To see a man of such big posture sit in a simple wooden chair like that would've made a comical sight, hadn't it been for the dire situation Levi found himself in.

His hair was brown. His beard was nothing more than a slight stubble. His voice was gruff, just like he remembered from before.  
It had been a brief conversation but it had been a clear message.  
"Rivaille. We meet again."

_-_._-_

As per usual, it had been about money. There had been an exchange of illegal goods, a grand delivery from the hidden, more corrupt side of the surface to the depths of the Underground. The goods would be handed over in secret, and then they had to be quickly spread across several warehouses here Underground. These warehouses were mostly empty, claimed by criminals who, upon receiving their share of the goods, would proceed to sell them to their customers.  
Step by step the big bulk of goods was scattered throughout the streets down below, undetected by the MP.  
It hadn't been the first job Levi and Farlan took on, and they had been sure everything would work out just fine. The Boss hadn't given them any specifics as to what it exactly was they were selling, but the cardboard boxes with the brown packages inside were pretty obvious.  
They received message that the stuff had arrived, and that they had to get it to the warehouses as fast as humanly possible.  
The first three visits went flawlessly. Farlan kept an eye out while Levi went inside to exchange the stuff for money before discreetly leaving again. The two of them got to keep a small amount of that money as payment for their efforts, and the remains were to be passed on to their boss.  
It was the fourth warehouse that caused them to get into this mess.

The man had ordered a good amount, they had three large boxes with them when they arrived. It had been difficult to hide the boxes from the public and Levi was glad to finally get rid of it. Money was easier to hide than whatever kind of drugs he was carrying around this time.  
Levi placed the boxes on the ground inside, feeling a bit less relaxed than usual, despite Farlan standing right outside.  
It only took a few minutes for his buyer to arrive.  
"You have it?" He asked. His voice was low, a bit muffled by his dirty beard.  
"Yeah. I have to count the money before handing it to you though." Levi replied.

It had never been a problem before.

_-_._-_

"Last time, I think I was very clear about the quite literal deadline you're facing right now." The guy on the left said.  
Levi nodded slowly. "Yes."  
"Good." There was a smile on his lips. "Do you know who these men are?"  
He didn't wait for an answer. "I suppose you've already met the Boss, and if not, I'm sure you've heard plenty about him. We would like for you to give him his money. And if, for whatever reason, you do not feel the need to cooperate, that lad over there is the one who will help me force it out of you."  
There was a brief silence. Levi tried his best to look unfazed.  
"We are working on it, but we haven't had nearly enough time. Give us another two weeks." He said, shifting his attention to the man in the middle.  
The man smiled and gestured towards the empty chair at their table. "My dear Rivaille, come sit down with us, will you." He said.

Ropes lay on the floor next to the chair. Still, Levi did as the man asked. He could've done something to stop this, would've, if it wasn't for Farlan's words before.  
 _"Whatever you do, don't fight them."  
_ Levi didn't look at the men as he closed the distance between himself and the chair. He sat down quietly and waited for the Boss to speak again.  
"Why would I give you another two weeks, when I've already done you so many favors?" He said. "I could've put you down right when I heard about this. But I let you both live. Have I not been generous enough?"  
Levi opened his mouth to disagree, but the Boss continued. "Have I not been good to you, when I agreed to leave your friend out of this? Or have you changed your mind? Do I have to call him in?"  
"I- No I haven't, but-"  
"Then how DARE you ask for two weeks of my precious time? I want the money, and I want it now. But- I am a good person and you've been loyal. I will give you two more days. But If you fail me again, Rivaille. Let's just say that what happens now is only a little preview of the consequences you both will face."  
The two other men stood up in sync as if they had practiced this before, walking up to Levi quickly. _"Whatever you do, don't fight them."_ One grabbed his shoulders and held him down while the other began to work on his limbs, tying him down painfully. _"Don't fight them."  
_ The Boss stood up to leave. "I'm sorry, my dear Rivaille, look at this as a warning. Two days. We will meet again." He said.  
And then, to the two other men, he smiled. "Have fun, boys."  
Levi bit his lip.  
Farlan is right outside.  
He'll be right there.  
Just endure this.

A/N:

Hello sweeties,

I'm trying to update as fast as possible, hopefully this is a good one!

Response to reviews:

Steefwaterbutter -

Hey there!  
Yeah, you are right about my shit formatting.  
I have no clue how to format so that's not going to get any better I'm afraid.  
Though I did try to put more space in between paragraphs it never really shows up once I upload the thing.  
Hopefully it's not too difficult to read.  
I had more time for this chapter than I had last time, so I think this is more complete-looking.  
And I didn't drop any F-bombs, I don't think! :D  
Thank you for your support, it's very motivating.  
I look forward to hearing your opinion on this chapter!

RR -

Oh my god. You are so good to me.  
I can't handle your kindness. I'm glad you had a good trip, it was very fun to read what you've been up to.  
Hopefully you have time to read this chapter and I am excited to hear what you think.  
To be honest, I'm not at all caught up with the manga. I don't mind if you spoil but please not too much!  
I can't afford to buy them yet, but I might be able to borrow them from a friend of mine- I'd love to find out myself what happens in the manga!  
And yeah I am soooo happy about SE 2! It's amazing so far, the story, the graphics- I can't. I am deceased.  
It's just brilliant, and I got excited to write some more. So yeah, here ya go.  
I hope you like it x

Love,

DustyBooks


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:

I do not own Attack on Titan / Shingeki no Kyojin.

This story does not follow the original story.

_-_Present_-_

Oulo was rubbing his arm. "Do you think he's coming back to train with us soon? Now that he's back at work?"  
"I don't think so, they say Squad Leader Zoë was helping him walk to the building. If he can't walk by himself he certainly won't be able to work out."  
Petra looked up. They were cleaning their gear, more thoroughly than strictly necessary- a habit they picked up from Captain Levi no doubt.  
"Did you hear anything else?" She asked.  
Gunther nodded. "Yeah, but there's a lot of gossip too. I'm not sure who to believe anymore. All I know for sure is that he's staying at the Commander's room, so if he'll allow us we could go see him there."  
Oulo made a pained face, stroking his arm a bit more.  
"Stop that, it won't get any better if you keep touching it."  
"It hurts though." Oulo said, the same pout on his lips.  
Petra glared at him. "He's just seeking attention." She spat. "But I really would like to go see Levi Heichou though. We could go to Commander Erwin's room and see if they are in?"  
With a cloth, Oulo began to rub his blades instead of his arm. He decided not to be mad at Petra for being so snappy, instead he spoke softly. "Petra, you know this was not your fault right?"  
She cast her gaze downwards. She knew, of course. But she felt bad anyhow.  
"I brought him dinner, you know, before he was sent to the hospital?" She said.  
Her colleagues quietly nodded, hands no longer cleaning.  
"I knew he was hurt- we all did, but when I brought him food, I noticed he was really feeling unwell. I can't help but think I should've called in a medic, or alerted somebody sooner."  
Eld shook his head. "You know that's not how it is, I'm sure he'll tell you the same when we stop by."  
With that, they all got up and put away their gear. It was time to visit their Captain.

Ever since the expedition Levi's Squad stayed close to each other. The past two days were nerve wracking and they hadn't been informed about their Captain well being at all. Of course they understood that they were not the first to hear everything, but not getting any information at all was very irritating.  
Now that they were standing in front of Erwin's room, they were nervous and excited to learn more.  
Eld knocked three rapid knocks. It didn't take long for the Commander to open the door.  
"Sir, good afternoon." Eld said.  
Erwin gave the saluting soldiers a curt nod. "At ease. Is there something I can help you with?"  
"We heard that Captain Levi is currently staying here, and if he is okay with it, we would like to see him."  
The Commander nodded again. "A moment."  
The door closed and Levi's Squad stood outside in awkward silence. It didn't take long for the Commander to come back, now wearing his jacket.  
"Go on then, I'll be in my office if you're looking for me." He said, stepping outside to make room for the soldiers.  
They were surprised to be allowed into the Commander's room without him, but no-one said a thing. When they entered the room, they saw a sleeping mat on the floor, and Erwin's own bed right besides it. On the bed, back against the wall, sat Levi.

He was in regular clothing, a bit too big but comfortable looking. He was propped up against the wall and didn't try to move at all when the squad entered. He had an open sketching book on his lap, and a pencil.  
"It's good to see you. How are you?" Eld asked.  
The Captain looked up and nodded. "It's good to see you too. Did you need anything?"  
Petra smiled. "No, sir. We just wanted to see you. We were quite worried when we heard you went to the hospital."  
"I'll be all-right. There's tea on the table, it should still be hot. I don't think there's any more cups here, so you should go get some in the kitchen." Levi frowned then. "And sit your asses down somewhere."  
And with that, Petra went to fetch some cups and Levi's Squad sat themselves down in the room. Eld and Gunther sat on the floor, using the pillows from Erwin's bed to sit on. Oulo took the one chair next to the window and when she was back, Petra carefully shuffled onto the bed next to Levi.  
They asked him about his injuries, and he told them everything honestly- leaving out some parts, of course. They didn't need to know everything. He was well aware of how much his squad cared for him, and he didn't feel the need to give them any more worries than he already had.  
He told them he had broken a few ribs, one of them had punctured something and he was bleeding internally, and that he passed out. He also told them exactly how annoyed he was about staying in Commander Erwin's room, but that it was one of the conditions under which he was allowed to leave the hospital.  
He was only allowed to leave if Erwin could take good care of his injuries. And Erwin took that task very seriously.

Once his squad was informed of the basic facts, they spoke of other, more happy subjects. Levi took pleasure in listening to the arguments his friends- or colleagues- had. It was almost like the olden days, except for the fact that they were in Erwin's room and he was off duty.  
Absentmindedly ticking on the paper with the back of his pencil, Levi listened to the voices he knew so well- thankful for the distraction from being bedridden. Very thankful. He was restless and felt the desperate need to go out and _do something_ because he was sure he would explode with utter boredom here. Being around Erwin all morning hadn't been very exciting either, all he did was paperwork. And he had refused to give Levi some of the work to do, because he was not to be stressed. If anything made Levi stressed, though, it would be sitting on this bed without anything to do.  
Of course, he enjoyed his alone time and he loved having his day to himself, but there's a huge difference between deciding not to do anything, and being forced not to do anything.

"I never knew you could draw so well."  
Though his expression didn't show it, he was surprised. He looked at Petra, who was pointing to his sketchbook. It was a battered thing, he took it with him everywhere he went and if he had some time alone he would draw. How many of these books he had gone through, Levi didn't know. He must've made hundreds of drawings by now.  
He had always enjoyed drawing. He was pretty good at is too, but he usually kept his drawings to himself. He'd made a lot of portraits of people he encountered, and sometimes he would draw the scenes he had seen that day. It was relaxing, put his mind at ease. Whenever Levi got stressed, he would either work out or start sketching. Today, now that working out wasn't an option, he found himself pressing lines onto the paper like he had done so many times before.  
Nobody knew because nobody asked. Had some-one ever asked him about his hobbies, then he might've told them or even showed some of his work.  
"It's just a sketch."  
Because really, it was. The first lines of what would be a black and grey scenery. A man sitting down on a chair, writing something down with serious expression. Later shading would be added, making the light caress his features, showing the exact wrinkles in the fabric of his clothes, adding the sparkle in his eyes.  
Petra smiled. "That's the Commander, isn't it?"  
It felt strange to let his squad in on his personal life. It was something that didn't fit in with his carefully built persona.  
"It is."  
Petra nodded. "I saw it right away. It's spot on! Could you... Never mind, I suppose you wouldn't-"  
Now this was something people always asked. "I already have."  
He thumbed through the pages, and halted at a portrait. It had been on an expedition, a good one. They had taken a break and she was sitting against a big rock. He had been sitting a bit away, sketching. They probably thought he was writing down the progress of their mission, never really paid attention.  
Her eyes were so lively, and the wind had ruffled her hair beautifully.  
Petra stared at the paper for what seemed like an eternity. Levi kind of hoped she didn't mind he had drawn her.  
"That's so beautiful... Where did you learn how to draw like this, could you show us some more?" She asked.

He figured it wasn't a big deal to let them see the sketchbook. As long as they wouldn't ask too many questions.  
They passed the book around, he saw them flipping through the pages. Landscapes they recognized, people they knew- and then some they didn't. Underground streets, abandoned houses, crying children.  
But they didn't ask anything. Levi didn't know why he allowed them to see this side of him, he let them into his life a bit more than he was used to.  
But it wasn't a problem. That afternoon Levi's Squad saw some of the pictures their Captain had drawn, but they didn't hear the stories behind them.  
As they drank the rest of their tea, they spoke about hobbies and talents, and of the events of the last two days in Levi's absence.  
They promised to stop by again soon- even though Levi didn't ask them to, and with some kind words they left again.  
Levi felt a bit better having seen his squad doing well, though he was glad to be alone again. His ribs ached, horribly so, and he really needed to lie down again.  
He probably still had an hour or so before Erwin would come back.

_-_Flaaaashbaack_-_

"Do you even know what your putting me through?" She asked. "You could've died for all I know. Both of you!"  
Farlan nodded. "I know, we're sorry."  
He didn't understand her concern; this was the second time the two of them met and she didn't know who Levi was at all, but he appreciated it none the less.  
Even though they weren't exactly familiar with each other and she was a crazy old bat, she knew damn well how to get a man back on his feet.  
She was well known throughout this district, she was kind of the mother of the Underground. Were you hurt, you could always knock on her door. She had a large variety of customers, mostly prostitutes who'd been mistreated, or children who had nowhere to go. She wasn't exactly used to customers like Farlan and Levi, though- and this was positively the first time she was healing a wounded criminal.  
But this was no time for moral standards. She had been befriended with Farlan's mother a long time ago, before her legs went bad. She had known her son had been up to no good, but when she saw him standing in front of her house in the middle of the night she couldn't very well refuse him.  
The man on her couch was smaller than Farlan and herself, his clothes drenched in his own blood. She silently cursed the gods for forgetting to place a few old towels on the couch.  
"Farlan, dear, you should push his shoulder back in place, I can tend to the cuts but I am not going to do all the work myself. I am too old for this nonsense. You boys fight too much."  
Figuring that it wouldn't hurt now that Levi was unconscious, Farlan set to work.

She didn't ask questions. She didn't think it was her business and besides, she didn't really care. She lit a blue candle- the color of healing- and began mixing a herbal treatment.  
The herbs were to be crushed, and the fluid they leaked she would store in small brown bottles with syringes to go with them, depending on its purpose.  
She knew how to make mixes for everything, any request she could follow. That is, if she were to receive proper payment. Sometimes rich men came to her house for a potion. She would ask money. Usually, though, her customers were poor, living in the bad area's Underground. They would pay with their loyalty. She merely had to snap her fingers and several people would come to her aid.  
Farlan, though, didn't have to pay this time. She owed his mother that much.  
He would have to get her a new couch, though.

A/N:

Hi there,

I had a blast writing this and I hope you are still enjoying the story so far.  
Somehow I feel this needs a bit more action so I think I'll make hell break loose in the next chapters.  
If you have any ideas of your own please please please let me know, because I always am looking for inspiration.

Response to reviews:

Guest - Hello, I'd like to thank you for your kindness, and you did give me an idea there. I decided to indeed add some more of Levi's team in there and I think I'll keep that up. I'm glad to hear you like it and hope to see you again in the next chapter!

Love,

DustyBooks


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:

I do not own Attack on Titan / Shingeki no Kyojin.

This story does not follow the original story.

_-_._-_

A/N:

Dear everybody,

I want to say sorry for not updating in forever, like, sweet Jesus, I totally abandoned this story.  
Yesterday I received a new review to the story, and I kind of felt guilty for not posting anything recently.

Let's just say that a lot has happened recently, life has been a proper bitch and I just. could. not.  
I am struggling, let's be honest for once, and this has not been a priority for me.

But I know it would make me feel happy to write, it's always been a way to calm myself down.  
Because I don't remember exactly where I was going with this story, I think I'll shut this one down.  
Soon, I'll upload something new.

I really hope some of you will read that, I've already thrown some words down and I think it's going to be good.  
Something I truly hope you can help me with is the topic you'd like to read about.

If you have suggestions, if you think you have a nice idea for a story, please tell me all about it.  
Don't hesitate to DM me, either. I really want to write something good for you to enjoy.

Writing again will help me feel relaxed, and I truly hope that you sweethearts are interested in a new beginning.

Response to reviews:

Steefwaterbutter - I'd like to thank you for your support. I'm sorry about abandoning this story, I was really happy you liked it but I think something new will make me feel better. Please do visit the new story, I promise to add all the hurt/comfort and animals you need! Do you have any ideas? I'm thinking an AU of sorts? Maybe something about war in modern times? Or the whole Levi is a fashion designer and Erwin is a business man thing? I think that's cool too. Please let me know what you think, you've been a great inspiration so far and I hope to hear from you!

silver skys - Hey there, sorry to disappoint you with this. Perhaps you'd like to give me some ideas for a new story you'd be interested to read? Thank you, though, for your kind words. It made me feel happy, and I am glad you enjoyed what I wrote!

So dear readers, thank you all and hopefully I'll hear from you soon.

Love,

DustyBooks


End file.
